


莫比乌斯

by orphan_account



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ——他们说，这个男人疯了。





	莫比乌斯

韦德·沃兹，现实世界的新神，"绿洲"的最大股东，决定去看看那个疯子。  
他现在很忙，每一分钟都无比珍贵，不管是在游戏里还是现实里。但是那个蓝眼睛的中年男人值得他花费这些时间——诺兰·索伦托，IOI的管理者，臭名昭著的阶下囚，数周前因严重的精神错乱保外就医，传来的消息说情况不容乐观。虽说历史由胜利者书写，一个精神错乱的失败者似乎不值得提上他的日程，但他和索伦托先生之间，有一些复杂的东西。

 

金属隔门被推开的时候诺兰抬起了头。  
那是一种很陌生的脚步声，不是来自狱警的胶鞋，而是一双皮鞋。他的视线沿着那双做工精良的男式皮鞋爬到裤脚，再到衬衫下摆，然后是领口。  


最后他看到了那双眼睛。  


韦德·沃兹。  


他像遭受了电击一样战栗了一瞬。他至死也不会忘记这个男孩——这个毁掉了他的一切的最终赢家。或许游戏的意义对韦德来说是享受，对诺兰来说却只可能是"胜利"。他是输家，是他被关在这间狭小的囚室里发疯，让这个世界上最富有的男孩居高临下地发善心来看望他。于是诺兰笑了，连一头太久未经修剪的灰发都抖动起来。  


"你还好吗，诺兰？"韦德挥了挥手让随同的看守退下，"我来看望你…"  


"何必到我这里找存在感呢，沃兹先生？"诺兰在混乱的神智里紧抓着一缕现实，多年处于上位养出的优雅气度并没有被牢狱生活磨灭殆尽，"你现在应该很忙？就像我管理IOI时一样…"  


"IOI早就不复存在了。"韦德蹲下来，裹在金丝镜框里的眼睛正对上诺兰的浅蓝色眼睛，"现在的绿洲没有压迫和债务…"  


"你和我越来越像了。"诺兰没有理会韦德乌托邦式的描述，笑容温和而冰冷，"看看你这一身西装…是我当年最喜欢的那一家订做的吧？"  


"别以为我会和你一样…"韦德的手心开始出汗，"我绝不会成为你那样的独裁者…老疯子。"他在最后一个单词上咬重了音，年轻的声音有些发颤。  


"是吗？那前两天收购了第二世界的股份的人是谁？"诺兰面不改色，"我现在的精神状况很不好——你留给我的后遗症。可我依旧是个精明的商人，我嗅到了你的味道…它不一样了。你想听更直白的吗？帕西法尔已经死了！现在活着的是俄亥俄州的韦德·沃兹先生，坐拥5000亿的身家，住在顶级公寓里。"  


"闭嘴！"韦德捏紧了拳头，"你以为你是谁？你不过是一个囚犯，一个反社会的罪人…"  


"那你呢？拯救世界的大英雄？哈，我可没忘记你对我做了什么。"  


韦德一时不知该说些什么。他们在沉默中对峙，而他先把视线转开了。  


该死。他的确做了难以启齿的事——他曾经侵犯了眼前这个穿着宽松囚服的男人。那时他太年轻，而诺兰懂得该如何抓住一切对自己有利的把柄。他默许甚至是引导了男孩的侵犯，哪怕他还没从落败的恨意里完全恢复过来。  


韦德恨自己的优柔寡断。早在五年前他就该干净利落地处理掉诺兰·索伦托，可他却把他留在这里，甚至因疏忽让他把那次性侵的电子记录传了出去。现在他有了能让他身败名裂的筹码——这个精明的商人，狡猾的狐狸，他竟然还有力气反咬一口。韦德终于站起身，一圈一圈锁紧了囚室的门，金属螺栓发出尖锐的铰扭杂音。  


"我想，你并不讨厌这个？"  


"你打算重温旧梦？"诺兰的蓝色虹膜冷得像死星上的冰层。  


"是的。"韦德点了点头。

——————————

进入的过程相当痛苦，至少对诺兰来说是这样。  


韦德来访时并没有想到事情的后续发展。他既没有带润滑剂也没有带安全套，好在囚室里还有一罐给诺兰涂伤口用的凡士林。他的手指就着那些油腻腻的膏体挤入了后穴，那里紧涩得像一片从未开垦过的土地——毕竟他们上次做这事，已经是五年前了。  


"放松点，老家伙。"韦德在诺兰的体内移动手指，"那些狱警没干过你吗？还是说，你只给他们口交？"  


到底是贫民窟里出来的男孩。诺兰不屑地哼了一声，声音沙哑而低沉，"怎么，你吃醋了？你觉得诺兰·索伦托只是你一个人的所有物？"  


"…我现在就可以把你保释出去，把你带到我的豪宅里，想怎么干你就怎么干你。"  


"可是你等不及了，对吧，小男孩？"诺兰撇了撇嘴角，"你现在就想做这种龌龊事，和一个被关在监狱里五年、有严重幻觉的老男人。"  


"我命令你闭嘴！"韦德拔出手指，"你他妈还是那副讨厌的商人样子。"他扶住自己的阴茎，头部挤入还未完全扩张的穴口，诺兰吃痛的低呼不但没有激起他的怜悯，反而让他的欲望更加焦躁起来。他自己也不太明白这个可怜的失败者是如何勾住了他的心的，总之，他现在握住了诺兰纤细的脚踝，把自己完全压入了紧致的后穴。那里很烫，几乎灼伤韦德的灵魂。  


"绿洲"里也有妓院，但最顶尖的设备也无法完全还原真实的性爱。韦德喘着气，腾出一只手来按住挣扎的诺兰。中年男人的蓝眼睛里很快积蓄起了生理性的泪水，一点都不充分的润滑给他带来了撕裂般的疼痛。他咬着嘴唇，试图把侵犯者从身上踹下去。没有成功。韦德的力气比他预估的还要大，他轻松地扯开了囚服上装，舌尖抵上诺兰苍白的锁骨，然后上行至喉结。他满意地感受着自猎物的皮肤上传来的细密颤抖，身下的抽插又快又狠。他会把这个IOI的前任总管干得哭出来——就像他上一次做的那样。  


疼痛渐渐消弥了。敏感的肠壁被撑开的感觉酥酥麻麻地从尾椎爬上了诺兰的大脑，腺体被碾过的时候呻吟毫无防备地泄露了出来。他在情欲之中的声音格外迷人，一声叠着一声像海浪一般卷走韦德所剩无几的理智。他早该这么做的——把他带回自己的私人公寓，每个夜晚将他压在身下亵玩。  


诺兰的眼角泛着脆弱的红色，差点就此哭出来。他受不了年轻人凶狠的力道，但原本软着的地方还是在刺激之下起了反应，随着韦德的撞击一晃一晃，前液蹭在了那件细羊绒料的西装外套上，留下一片暧昧的水迹。他被韦德顶得拱起了腰，手指紧攥着对方的肩膀，破碎的呜咽混在喘息里，似一只失去了尖牙利爪的猫。  


"你喜欢我粗暴点儿对你，是吗？"韦德捏了一把诺兰的窄臀，"你们高层的性癖？"  


"现在你才是‘高层’。"诺兰短短的一句话断了三次，两次是因为韦德突如其来的吻，"现实和绿洲…两个世界的最高掌权者？"  


"如果你愿意这么认为的话。"韦德把他的腿分得更开，让那片湿漉漉的阴暗处暴露在囚室的灯光下，"你应该知道，我有权力对你做任何事…你本该判处死刑的。"  


"那么，我应该感激你？"诺兰的喉结滚动着，精瘦的身体在高潮的逼近中紧绷起来，"你还想从我这里拿走什么呢…我输光了所有。"  


韦德现在不想听这些带着刺的尖酸话。他用自己的唇封住那张努力说些什么的嘴，舌头滑过对方的齿根，又吮上柔软的舌尖。他的动作轻柔得有些诡异，仿佛满含爱意吻着诺兰的是一个天真的男孩，而粗暴地干他的是另一个人。诺兰被过深的亲吻弄得喘不过气来，脸颊连带着耳后红通通的一片，蓝眼睛里的水雾越积越重。  


韦德无端地觉得，他这个样子真是可爱极了，哪怕现在的场面如此色情。他抱住诺兰的膝弯，把他推压得几乎要折断，阴茎在被操弄得柔软服帖的穴口里出入，一下一下准确地碾过诺兰的敏感点。韦德·沃兹能记住哈利迪的一生，当然也能记住这个中年男人的"喜好"——五年前的喜好。不过诺兰在监狱里的这几年显然缺乏"关爱"，随便一点刺激就让他有些承受不住。他快射了，前液自顶端大股大股地流出来，后穴无节奏的紧缩差点把韦德也夹得射出来。  


高潮到来的时候诺兰哭了。他小声地呜咽着，白浊的精液射在了自己的小腹上，黏黏糊糊的一片。韦德紧随其后射在了他肚子里，小穴吞不下的液体从交合的缝隙里溢出，弄脏了诺兰身下被撕坏的囚服。  


"来我这里工作吧，诺兰·沃兹先生。"韦德紧抱着他的大号娃娃，"我给你开的年薪可不止一年400万。"他低下头舔走诺兰眼角咸涩的泪水，"你还没输光一切。"  


诺兰在尊严和金钱里纠结了一小会儿，一小会儿而已。他默然将腿缠上新雇主的腰，吻上了对方的唇。  


总会回本的，他愉快地想。

 

 

END


End file.
